Kucha Alliance
The Kucha Alliance is an alliance from Survivor: The Australian Outback. The alliance was strong, but Freddie Christian betrayed the alliance by campaigning to vote off Kyle Willett, which failed. The other two members, Kyle and Trixie Erkel, went into the merge but in the minority. This led to their downfall in the end. History On Day 7, Freddie took aside Kyle and Trixie and invited them into an alliance, which both of them agreed to. The alliance was also secretive because neither Ross Van Phelp or Jessica Ferrer found out about it. Shortly after the alliance started, Jessica told Trixie that she liked Ross, but only for his money. Trixie told Freddie and Kyle, and then Ross. He didn't believe her and insulted her. After losing the immunity challenge, the alliance targeted Ross, and he was voted out. Jessica was the only one not in the alliance, so they decided to target her next. But Freddie had other plans and wanted to vote out Kyle due to his weakness in challenges. Freddie even had the guts to tell Kyle that he might get voted out. Kyle went to tell Jessica, who agreed to help turn the tables on Freddie. He then went to Trixie to try and convince her, but she wasn't sure. They lost the next immunity challenge and as planned, Freddie voted against Kyle. But Trixie sided against Freddie and blindsided him. Kyle, Trixie, and Jessica made the merge and formed a new tribe with the remaining Ogakor members. The new tribe was called Barramundi. During the first individual immunity challenge, Kyle won and couldn't be voted off. But Jessica thought she was also safe and bragged about it, which annoyed everyone. Jessica was unanimously voted off one day before the jury phase. Being in the minority, Kyle and Trixie tried to convince Joanna Yates to vote with them against the other two. She pondered it for a moment but declined. After Vince Turner won immunity, they tried once again to convince Joanna to vote with them against Rita Osborne. She said yes, but at tribal council, Joanna voted against Kyle while Trixie and Kyle voted against Rita. This caused a tie because Vince voted against Trixie, making him the swing vote. Kyle got the majority votes during the revote and became the first jury member. Trixie was the last member of Kucha, as well as the alliance. She decided to spend her so-called last day with the Ogakor members, which they all enjoyed. At the immunity challenge, Trixie nearly won immunity but ultimately lost to Vince. In the end, Trixie was unanimously voted off. This ultimately ended the Kucha Alliance. Trivia *Freddie is the only member of this alliance to not make the merge. *Kyle is the only member of this alliance to win individual immunity. *This is the first alliance to not produce the winner of the season. As well as being the first alliance to lose all of its members. *This is the first alliance where the lowest placing member was a guy. Category:Alliances Category:The Australian Outback Alliances Category:Kucha Tribe Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback